


Megatron Reminisces

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron reminisces on the beginning of the war - and Orion Pax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt by [starscreams-sexy-stilettos](http://starscreams-sexy-stilettos.tumblr.com/): "Write a thing about Megatron reminiscing about the days of him and Orion Pax."  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Golden Age.

Indeed, it was – for a small segment of the population.

For those that lived in their golden towers, who looked down, blind and deaf to those who toiled in their shadows.

Those who lived above us… or, more correctly, those who thought that they  _were_ above us.

Even when we gathered, they ignored the whispers, ignored the transmissions – because what could  _we_  do to  _them?_

(Oh, were they ever so  _mistaken._ )

Some listened. Some of those caught between  _them_  and  _us_  – the mid-caste, the laborers in knowledge as opposed to those who labored in blood and pain.

The data clerks. The librarians.

 _Him_.

Orion Pax.

The personal secretary of Alpha Trion himself.

He was my greatest triumph… and my greatest failure.

They call  _me_  the utmost betrayer in the history of Cybertron.

_They are wrong._


End file.
